


Dry Bowser's Generator Quest

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: New Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Action/Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	Dry Bowser's Generator Quest

It was just another Thursday for Dry Bowser, who was simply doing the yard on a particularly sunny morning when suddenly it began to rain harshly. Dry Bowser looked at the stormy sky as he could see bolts of lightning illuminating the skies, only to see a familiar turtle shaped figure popping out.

"Oh great. What do you want this time," Lakithunder?" Dry Bowser growled, the skeletal reptile holding a bright red hose spraying water with one of his bony hands.

"Well... my power plant kind of is lacking in the generator department, if you know what I mean." Lakithunder chuckled nervously as he took out several treasure chests from his stormy cloud. "Can you go and get a generator for me? I'm sure to spark up the deal if you're not convinced..."

Dry Bowser groaned as he placed his right hand on his face. "If it'll get you to leave me alone..."

And thus, this is how one of Dry Bowser's many stupid adventures to help a fellow NSMB boss out started, the reptilian skeleton leaving his quiet comfy vacation home in the grassy meadows to go and get a generator for Lakithunder. Why did the jacked up Lakitu need one? Because he was cheap.


End file.
